


Destination Hell.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [6]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BTHB Prompt: Impaled Chest, Blood and Gore, Car Accidents, Character Death, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: Jim wakes up a few moments later, in pain and not registering where he is or what condition he's currently in. He tries moving his left arm off the console, but every single movement right down to his fingers delivers waves upon waves of blinding, teeth-clenching pain. His eyelids feel so heavy when he tries opening them, but he manages to do so. That's when he sees the shattered windshield, the glass covering the dashboard, and..."D... Dimitri?!"The pain increases hundred-fold as he cranes his neck to look over at the driver's side of the car. Immediately after he focuses on his partner, Jim feels the contents of his stomach lurching up his throat."Oh, God... no, no..."
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Destination Hell.

It was supposed to be an exciting trip to pay a surprise visit to Jim's mom. They were sight-seeing, taking semi-frequent pit stops to use the restroom or to browse around gift shops or eat at restaurants and small diners, and luckily, they had saved up a significant amount of money for this trip throughout the year.

Neither of them suspected that it would turn out to be a nightmare from which they couldn't awaken.

They'd been driving along the freeway, a long stretch of road ahead of them and the only worries being that one of them was singing off-key to the songs playing on the radio. Laughter filled the otherwise quiet car as they kept each other awake through the night cracking jokes and reminiscing about their many stops and the hilarious encounters they'd had with the locals. By morning, both of them were tired and needed to find somewhere to stay, even if they had to go into a neighborhood and ask for directions to the nearest hotel.

They never would, though, as fate had other, more cruel plans for the two.

Before they can even find a neighborhood nearby to turn into, a truck coming from the opposite end of the freeway suddenly barrels towards them, slamming into the driver's side of their significantly smaller vehicle. Before they know it, the car is rolling off the road into a ditch, landing upright but in a heap of crunched metal and shattered glass.

* * *

Jim wakes up a few moments later, in pain and not registering where he is or what condition he's currently in. He tries moving his left arm off the console, but every single movement right down to his fingers delivers waves upon waves of blinding, teeth-clenching pain. His eyelids feel so heavy when he tries opening them, but he manages to do so. That's when he sees the shattered windshield, the glass covering the dashboard, and...

"D... Dimitri?!"

The pain increases hundred-fold as he cranes his neck to look over at the driver's side of the car. Immediately after he focuses on his partner, Jim feels the contents of his stomach lurching up his throat.

"Oh, God... no, no..."

Tears blur his vision and make his eyes sting as he takes in his boyfriend's condition. There's blood, so much blood, most of it seeping from his chest. That's way too much blood to be coming out of a human body. Why is...?

That's when Jim lets out a strangled sob at the sight of the large glass shard piercing through Dimitri's chest. He can't tear his eyes away from the sight of the sharp piece of glass, most likely having come from the windshield. He tries to reach up and bang on his window, trying to signal anybody for help--because Dimitri desperately needs it--but he's too weak, and it hurts way too much to even lift a finger, much less his entire arm.

Jim starts to hope that this is all a nightmare, that when he wakes up, he and Dimitri will still be on the road, heading towards the hotel, singing at the top of their lungs, arguing about which interstate to turn onto, or laughing themselves to tears at some corny jokes or stories from the last gas station they'd stopped at. His hopes are dashed as the realization sets in that this is all real, there's no escaping this.

The thought of being able to do absolutely nothing but watch as his lover bleeds out right beside him makes him want to let his stomach contents come barreling up.

Finally, as if the universe had decided to show him mercy, the sound of an ambulance's siren can be heard blaring in the distance. As he's finally carried out of the mangled mess of what once was their car, he begs and pleads for them to save his boyfriend, that he doesn't care if he himself lives or dies, to just please, please do whatever they can to save Dimitri's life.

He feels the sting of a needle, presumably for an IV drip, being placed into his arm and an oxygen mask going over his face, but he still pleads with them to save his partner before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jim awakens a few hours later. The bright lights above him almost blind him when he first opens his eyes, but after adjusting, he recognizes the familiar scenery of a traditional hospital room. The smell of the place brings him back to a time when he'd last been in a hospital, when he was twelve and had needed surgery for... well, he can't remember right now.

Then, as if it had been lingering there for a while, all memories of what had happened to him and Dimitri resurfaced. As if on instinct, his head swivels from side to side, eyes frantically scanning the room, and when he doesn't see Dimitri, he bolts up and attempts to tear the leads and IVs off of his body, mind deadset on finding his boyfriend, making sure he's still alive.

Before he has a chance to tear off the IV in his arm, a doctor and nurse come into the room, followed by his mom, who makes a beeline for his bedside as tears stain her cheeks.

"Jim," she sobs out, pulling him into her arms, "you're okay!"

Her tears stain his hospital gown as she just cries, and he wraps his arms around her in return. The doctor and nurse stand by patiently while Sarah regains her composure, and then, they begin to speak to Jim, asking him what exactly had happened, but as he answers, his mind can only focus on one person who he wishes desperately to find out about.

"Where's Dimitri? My boyfriend, the one who was driving the car?"

Both the doctor and nurse look at one another, expressions unreadable, but the doctor soon turns back to him, his face turning somber.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hawkins, but your partner didn't make it."

As the doctor explains what happened--something about the shard of glass cutting his aorta, paramedics not being able to control the bleeding--Jim's world feels like it's come crashing down. The doctor expresses his condolences, the standard 'Sorry for your loss' bullshit, but Jim tunes him out as a wail of raw emotional agony pierces the otherwise quiet room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated, and feedback is always welcome and encouraged! If anyone would like to check out my Tumblr where I post these and have a few other BTHB-unrelated fics for you to check out, [go here](https://ficsfordisney.tumblr.com)!
> 
> After I complete this bingo, I will be requesting another card that my readers can choose prompts for in Round 2.


End file.
